Gas chromatography has been used as a separation and analysis technique for the detection of chemical warfare agents, environmental contaminants, and/or explosive compounds. Chromatographic separation can be based on the differential partitioning of compounds between a stationary phase coated on the inside of a capillary column and what can be referred to as the mobile phase such as carrier gas. Compounds that partition into the stationary phase can be retained longer within the column than other compounds that remain in the mobile phase. Compounds that partition into the stationary phase will therefore reach a detector at the end of the column later than will the other compounds that remain in the mobile phase as the other compounds are not as restrained as the compounds in the stationary phase. Temperature can be used to change the partitioning of compounds between the stationary and mobile phases, which can result in the separation of similar compounds. Gas chromatography can be highly reproducible and/or quantitative resulting in the ability to analyze complex samples rapidly.
However, the use of gas chromatography as an analytical tool can be limited by the requirement of a large, temperature-controlled oven. Typical laboratory based systems are quite large (24×24×30 inches, for example) and require significant power (˜1000 W). There have been many attempts at size and power reduction of gas chromatography systems. For example, ABB (www.ABB.com) manufactures the ACAMS for detection of chemical warfare agents at government facilities. OI Analytical (151 Graham Road, College Station, Tex. 77845) sells the mini-CAMS for the same purpose.